Its All Relative
by takara410
Summary: What do, witches, and ninjas have in common? They are all related. They trying to live in Gotham without the Batman finding them ,but it seems that the Rouges are interested in them.They are just trying to live life
1. Chapter 1

I do not own

"So this is where they meet now…how odd?" I said to myself as I walked into the restaurant. I pushed past their guards killing them by snapping their necks. I had one of my servant make a whistling noise as I grabbed a seat. I let it scrape across the floor and turned it backwards. "Good morning boys, how are you all?" I asked as I moved my hand to have the coffee pot pour into a cup. I then had it move closer to me. I noticed that they had no sugar. I snapped my left hand "Two sugars." He nodded his head and moved swiftly.

I looked to them as I stirred my coffee. "So here's the deal, the Ecardio`s are back and we are taking back what we own." A mob boss had jumped up; she put a silencing spell on him. "We are not cruel , you still get your cuts, just don't expect half. We will claim what's rightfully ours." Her servant was back and he gave her a handful of sugar packets. She put two in and drank her coffee.

An aged mob boss, looked at her "'Are your parents back, which one are you?" She stopped drinking "They are living in peace. Who I am is of no importance for right now. Just know I am the real deal." She finished her coffee tossing it behind her making it in the trash. She got up to leave, she snapped her fingers. "Oh! One more thing, those who had helped the police, will be prosecuted." She saw a lot of people start to sweat, from the bosses to their lap dogs.

She left with a ta-ta and headed for the car, she smiled as her second servant held the door for her. She slipped in seeing her first servant was already in the car. He went in and closed the door. She looked out the window "Gotham is filled with disgusting people. Though were not better, we brought the grime here." She looked to her servants, emotion less as always. The driver stopped the car and the one on her right let her out. All three of them got out and went inside the apartment building; the driver went to park the car.

She looked to the woman at the desk "Welcome back misses Lenore. Your brother Drago he is currently on floor seven room B." I nod my head while yawning "All right, your kids are well I presume?" I ask leaning on the counter, telling my servants to go up to my room. "They are they love their new school, plus it's a better surrounding. Once we move closer they will be able to make friends as well." I nodded my head "Don't forget we help you, you help us."

She nodded her head as I headed for the stairs "I still have not gotten Mrs. Beadle out of floor two room C." I stopped walking the stairs to look at her "Is she the only one?" "Yes, once she moves the whole building shall consist of family and friends." I looked at the clock it was about eleven "Have you ever eaten downtown before?" She shook her head "Not in the last ten years, I can go in three weeks with your pay." I gave her my purse, taking out my phone. "Pick a restaurant tell me how great they are, Plus I want your kids to have new clothes, to make a new impression." I started walking up the stairs backwards "Also when report cards come I want to see them." She nods her head leaving making sure to grab her coat.

I continued walking up the stairs; my servants were standing at the door. I stared at them as I unlocked the door telling them to sit on the couch. I look at the room new TV, nice couch, clothes everywhere, along with vials and chains. I saw an arm under my couch. I walked into the kitchen, to make a sandwich. I liked how clean it was, it took the boys four days to clean the grime off and then two more days for it to look relatively clean. As I bit into my sandwich I walked to see my driver standing their. "Sit." I say clearly. He does right in between the other two. I heard something heavy drop in the next room. The brothers have knives and the single one has his guns drawn.

"Sit down." I say with a tired tone. I walk to my bedroom, which is another room with wall torn down. I walked past the second kitchen and into the bedroom. I opened the door to see Astrid playing with her ball. I bent down to pick her up only for her brother Dante to jump on my back. I reached for him, only for him to jump onto the floor with his sister.

"Ridiculous cat." I say passing him, only for him to walk in between my legs. I fall onto my Japanese bed, looking at him "Touché." He licked his paws, and then jumped onto another lamp, breaking it. "Silver!" The one with the guns comes and looks at me "Clean the broken glass." He nods his head and leaves. I looked around my room my clothes and my kids clothes were everywhere. I had books open on the floor saving our places. I see the bathroom door open hoping my kids didn't do much damage. The bathroom walls were cleaned and painted, good. Bathtub was clean and nothing was in it, good. I checked the floor and their was an open bottle of shampoo. I picked it up looked at the bottle, it was half empty. I shrugged and put it on the counter going to the living room. "Justin go clean the bathroom." I watch as the one with the short hair gets up.

I feel my cell phone in my bra vibrated, it was Sydney. I answered it. "Miss Lenore they have all your families favorites. Shall I call everyone and get their order?"

"Yes, but I will call mine and my kids in later. I need you to pick up some more kid books. My kids love them. Speaking of which what styles did you get for your kids?"

"No, I am sorry but your sister Ada had asked for me to pick up her clothing." I nodded my head "Do not be afraid to rent a car, just be careful." I hung up and saw my little zombies just sitting their. Astrid and Dante started climbing on them like a jungle gym. Someone interrupted the silence by knocking on the door. I unlocked it, leaning on the door frame. "What do you want?" I noticed his attire, regular gang member the tiresome bunch. "Mr. Maroni would like to welcome you back to Gotham." He gave me a boxed gift. I reached into my bra to tip, but he stopped me and left.

Before I closed the door, I saw my brother and sister. "Hello Biju,Max." They nodded their head to me "Is café Dalton still around?" Biju asked putting her hair in a bun.

"No closed down after the cook was killed and served to the customers that day." Max rolled his eyes "Why are they bitching? You don't notice its mind over matter." We laugh at his cannibalism. "You still eat people from Gotham" Biju asks

He shook his head "It's hard to find a clean twenty one and over. So I find hitchhikers."

"Jewel, Max Lenore!" We looked at the head of the stairs, our oldest brother Ean standing their high and mighty.

"Yeah!" I ask irritated calling me like I was a dog instead of his sister. The other two looked at me with pleading eyes. I watched as he stepped down the stairs. I felt my heart race with each step he took. "Don't you ever talk to me like that." He says while clenching my throat, raising me up. I spit at him. He raised his hand ready to smack me when we heard someone clear their throat.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own

We all looked up to see Uncle Nathan, his eye looking between the two of us. "I don't care who started it, we are to be united! I want you both to have a training session." He hit his cane to show how angry he was. My brother let go of me, so we could nod our heads. Before he left to his room, he addressed me. "That old bit is still making noise, why is she still here?"

I cleared my throat "I am dealing with her immediately." I tossed the package in my room and waited for him to pass. I walked up to floor five going to room D. I knocked on the door, hearing her move across the door way. She unlocked the door, her smiling face immediately turning into a frown. "I'm not moving!" She was ready to slam the door, until I stopped her.

I would have to make sure that I put a healing spell on it later. I walked into the house closing and locking the door staring at her the whole time. She had a stern expression, while having a little fear in her eyes. "Mrs. Beadle please we are changing the requirements for our resident. You are way past such, plus we found you a new place even better." I say in a nice tone while staring at her decoration.

She shook her cane at me "I am not leaving plus what about your uncle?" I rolled my eyes "My uncle is just war torn, not decrypted and old." I say with a smile and laughing lightly. A white puff ball, started barking at me "Why hello little munchkin." The dog just growled at me, I smiled none the less. I looked to her ready to give her one last proposition. "You can't run me out, my grandson is a lawyer. He will help me sue you .You don't think I don't know what your doing?" Your family did it to my family when I was just a little girl."

I was looking at her decorations especially the cat plates. A lot of the homes have dog, cat or rooters. I wonder why. I looked at her with interest when she talked about her grandson. I walked closer "Your grandson is coming?" She looked at me with a smirk "Yes in an hour or less." I smiled "Alright, I guess that won't leave much time." She nodded her head, I rolled my eyes. That would not leave me much time. I raised my hand, which made her rise in the air. I started to imagine her burning and soon she started to be consumed by fire. I watched as she burned, her vocal chords were burned so I did not have to worry about any one hearing her. Once she was burned I let her drop and opened a window shoving the body out.

I ignored the dog as I sat down with a glass of water eating some cookies she had in the oven. I'm pissed I didn't get the recipe my kids would have loved it. I kicked the dog as he barked at my heels, I don't care for dogs. I stared at the room thinking of how this could be a game room. A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. I put the dog in a trunk and threw it in the bedroom.

I did a cleaning spell on my self before opening the door. "Did you need some help Mrs.-."I looked shocked "Oh sorry I thought you were Mrs. Beadle. You must be her grandson, I am Lenore." He walked past me not even shaking my hand "Well aren't you a charmer?" I muttered closing the door. He put down his suitcase near the wall "Where is my grandmother, how long will she be long?" I went into the kitchen grabbing the plate of cookies "She left saying she needed to buy some things for you." I offered him a tray, which he shook his head at. I put them on a table. "So how long will this take Mr?" I ask sitting down "Jeremy and no longer then a few weeks. Though you could not go through this hassle and leave her alone." I smiled at him getting up "Look like I told your grandmother we are changing things. We found a new place in a safe place and same price." I say closing the window and leaning on it.

I was looking at her decorations especially the cat plates. A lot of the homes have dog, cat or rooters. I wonder why. I looked at her with interest when she talked about her grandson. I walked closer "Your grandson is coming?" She looked at me with a smirk "Yes in an hour or less." I smiled "Alright, I guess that won't leave much time." She nodded her head, I rolled my eyes. That would not leave me much time. I raised my hand, which made her rise in the air. I started to imagine her burning and soon she started to be consumed by fire. I watched as she burned, her vocal chords were burned so I did not have to worry about any one hearing her. Once she was burned I let her drop and opened a window shoving the body out.

I ignored the dog as I sat down with a glass of water eating some cookies she had in the oven. I'm pissed I didn't get the recipe my kids would have loved it. I kicked the dog as he barked at my heels, I don't care for dogs. I stared at the room thinking of how this could be a game room. A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. I put the dog in a trunk and threw it in the bedroom.

I did a cleaning spell on my self before opening the door. "Did you need some help Mrs.-."I looked shocked "Oh sorry I thought you were Mrs. Beadle. You must be her grandson, I am Lenore." He walked past me not even shaking my hand "Well aren't you a charmer?" I muttered closing the door. He put down his suitcase near the wall "Where is my grandmother, how long will she be long?" I went into the kitchen grabbing the plate of cookies "She left saying she needed to buy some things for you." I offered him a tray, which he shook his head at. I put them on a table. "So how long will this take Mr?" I ask sitting down "Jeremy and no longer then a few weeks. Though you could not go through this hassle and leave her alone." I smiled at him getting up "Look like I told your grandmother we are changing things. We found a new place in a safe place and same price." I say closing the window and leaning on it.


End file.
